Another Other
by Sakento Wolf
Summary: After a mysterious boy claiming to be a nobody appears on Destiny Island, Roxas and Sora must help him find his somebody and unravel who he really is. Other characters may appear later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction ever, so please understand that it might be bad. I'm always looking to improve though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything within it.**

It was a calm and peaceful day on Destiny Island, with the sun shining brightly. Cool winds brought a relaxing breeze as Sora and Roxas slept, laying on the soft sand.

"Hello?" A voice awoke the two. Roxas and Sora instantly popped up to see who the voice belonged to. Before them stood a boy with slightly tanned white skin and dark brown hair, about their height. It was thick, with spikes reaching over his eyes and ears. It seemed to go just past his neck. Behind the unkempt hair was a pair of bright hazel eyes that seemed to analyze everything around them. He wore an unzipped black jacket with a hood, a white t-shirt with orange and red stripes behind it. On his left hand was a black fingerless glove, he had nothing on his right. He had on a pair of long black cargo shorts, reaching well past his knees. Orange and red stripes were on either side of the shorts. His shoes were Hi-tops that had a similar look, black with orange and red stripes.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, looking him over, not sure of his intentions. "Sakento. A nobody." Roxas was surprised at this statement, but began to wonder of his affiliations. Could he be some remnant of Organization XIII? "Are you with the Organization?" asked Roxas, prepared to fight if he had to. "Organization? What's that?" Sakento said, with an honest and clueless look on his face. Sora looked at Roxas, and they nodded to each other, letting their guard down.

"It was a group of nobodies." Roxas said, looking off to the side and remembering his former friends. "People like me?" A curious look adorned Sakento's face. He had never heard about other nobodies existing. "Yeah, if you really are one. I was apart of them." Roxas finally said after a moment. "You're a nobody too? Do you know your somebody?" asked Sakento, with a slight smile on his face.

"That'd be me." Sora said, looking over at Roxas, who seemed to thinking about the past. "Now that you mention it, you guys do look a lot alike." said Sakento, giving them a good a looking over. "We know." said Roxas and Sora in unison, which earned a slight laugh from Sakento. "Look, enough. What are you even doing here?" Roxas said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right. I'm looking for my somebody."

 **So that's the first chapter. Had to start somewhere right? I'll try to get the next one out soon. Feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback so far guys! I really appreciate it. So here we go with chapter number two!**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything within it.**

"Looking for your somebody?" said Sora, wondering about what kind of personality his somebody would have compared to Sakento. "What makes you think he'd be here?" Roxas asked, unsure of how he felt about the person before him. "Well...I just woke here, so I thought he might be around, ya know?" Sakento said, starting to realize that _ probably wasn't here.

 _Wait, what? I can't remember his name?_

 _Open the door._

 _Huh? That voice...It sounds familiar._

 _Come find me._

Suddenly a giant grey door appeared close to all three of them. "That door will take us to him...I think." said Sakento, who started walking towards it. "What? How do you know that?" said Sora, noticing the door would have to be unlocked by a Keyblade. "I dunno...a voice told me to open the door and to come find him. The only thing I know for sure it that it was his voice." Sakento said, staring at the large door in-front of him. "Well...If that's the case...let's go find him." said Roxas, summoning the Kingdom Key.

"Roxas?" asked Sora, who for just a moment saw a look of...sympathy? Did Roxas feel bad for this guy? Or was it something else? The tip of the Kingdom lit up brightly as a beam of light pierced the keyhole on the door, causing it to open. Sakento ran through the door, motioning for Roxas and Sora to follow. Sora gave Roxas a nod. They would help him find his somebody. Besides, they didn't have anything better to at the moment.

"Just one question. Why would his somebody tell him to open a door with a keyhole? As far as we know, Sakento doesn't seem to have a Keyblade." asked Roxas, eyeing the door suspiciously. "Well...maybe he has the potential, ya know? Like Thomas." said Sora, wondering if they had just met another future Keyblade wielder. "Maybe...but what bothers me is that even if he has the potential, whoever his somebody is, must have known about us and that he would us, or else he wouldn't have been able to do anything." Roxas said, wondering about what exactly they were getting into. "You took the first step, no time for second thinking yourself now." Sora said, running into the open door. "Heh, I suppose your right." said Roxas, with a slight smile, running into the door as well.

 **Hey! That's chapter two. Sorry for the short chapters so far.** **Trust me though, chapter three is gonna cover a lot more. Also. Thomas is an OC Keyblade wielder I was asked to include, so expect him too.** **Till then, see ya!**


End file.
